


Choices

by orionids



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, I just wanted to write a happy ending for these two okay, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionids/pseuds/orionids
Summary: A simple alternate ending one-shot, mostly for my own catharsis and what I wished could've happened for Jaime and Brienne in that scene.





	Choices

"I understand why you're doing this." Brienne's voice cracked as she called out to him, stopping him from another bad attempt at mounting his horse.

He turned to her startled. "And why is that?" There was a thin attempt at his usual bravado in his tone, but it was cracked and failing like his resolve. He clearly hadn't intended to confront her, had clearly wanted to sneak away in the dead of night so no one could contradict the voice in his head saying _go back to King's Landing. Go back to Cersei._

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. Crying wasn't a weakness; it was merely honest. "This-this version of you that you cling to. Monster, evil like your sister. Kingslayer. Why? Why must you be _monstrous_ in your own eyes?" She inhaled and lifted her chin, resolute. "Because you can't stand the evils you've done for love and family. You hate yourself, you'd rather die with her because you feel that's proper—"

"I don't have a choice," he interrupted with a look that all but pleaded with her to _drop this and let him go to his doom_.

Like hell she would.

"But you did choose. You always have." Brienne came up and gently took his trembling hand. "In the end, time and time again, the _people_ have always won out."

"I've killed many for Cersei. I'd kill more." It was a rote line, and it was obvious he wasn't fooling anyone with it. Especially not himself.

"Innocent people?" She shook her head when he couldn't answer. "I'll grant that sometimes you took the long way round to the right choice, but that is who you are. You are someone who chooses to help the helpless, to uphold those incapable of fighting for themselves. Over blood, over love, over oaths." She cupped his cheeks in her hands, thumbed away a tear that escaped from him. "That is the man I know, the man you can continue to be. So please. Stay. Help me, help the people."

"I can't. I just—I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've done too much wrong. I… they wouldn't accept me. Why would they?" He seemed so small and unsure in that moment. So tired of fighting enemies both external and internal.

"Look, you don't always need unblemished parchment to write on. Sometimes one simply uses what they have."

Despite everything, Jaime gave an incredulous scoff. "I think you meant that to be flattering, but you might want to work at it a bit."

Brienne gave a frustrated groan. "We're not all wordsmiths like you Lannisters."

"No." He gave a weary smile. "Perhaps that’s for the best."

They looked at one another and Brienne took a step back towards their quarters. "Stay," she whispered.

He was a man unmoored, that was plain to see in his confusion and grief. But his eyes locked with her own, something resolving in his gaze. Gingerly, he allowed her to lead the way back to bed. After a moment he hesitated, looking back towards the gates of Winterfell.

In the days and years to come he would often hesitate and glance in the direction of King's Landing. Conflicted, exhausted, always holding that last bit of regret. The question in the back of his mind was forever clear in his expression: _Did I make the right choice?_ And every time he wouldn't find a good answer, decide it didn't matter. He would look away again, turn forward, and move on with whatever it was he was doing. Often it was helping at Winterfell or places farther south struggling through the brutal winter years. Helping people as much as possible.

Brienne was never far behind.


End file.
